And tomorrow
by MiwaAlexander
Summary: Como y con un simple gesto, una llamada puede quebrar lo poco que te queda. Kougami POV


**Nota:**Escuchar el audio "after stories" si no lo has hecho para entender mejor el oneshot. (Buscarlo en youtube ^_^)

_Es la primera vez que subo un fanfic a estos lares, sinceramente nunca he subido alguno de mis escritos a ningún sitio, pero después de varios intentos me he atrevido a subir una pequeña historia, espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

Recostó su espalda contra la pared, recargando el peso de su cuerpo sin importar el crujido de la madera vieja. Suspiró con letargo, cerró los ojos con pesadez y como si de un peso muerto se tratara se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo. Flexiono las rodillas, atrayéndolas hacia su pecho, dejando caer su frente entre ellas. Suspiró. Aquella llamada lo había dejado roto.

Roto de tal manera que incluso el significado de la misma le era insulso para describir como se sentía. Si en algún momento ha tenido alma estaba seguro que era el momento de notar como se hacía pedazos con cada exhalación. Estaba mal, sabía mejor que nadie que estaba mal, pero mejor que nadie también sabía que no era un hombre de llorar asiduamente, o eso quería creer.

La cuenta de suspiros escapaba al raciocinio, sin embargo, los prefería más fuera que dentro. Dejarlos escapar hacía la carga menos pesada y el ritmo cardiaco más estable, aunque notaba el pulso radial de los dedos casi al milímetro.

\- Idiota – la voz ronca y aletargada dejó el improperio al aire, casi como un consuelo pero que no reconfortaba en absoluto.

Odiaba las promesas. Nunca las cumplía. Se escapaban de sus manos como el agua entre sus palmas. Pero por encima de todo eso, odiaba no poder dejar de confiar en que aún había esperanzas para ellas, que algún día no serían simples fracasos de su existencia.

Repasó mentalmente cada palabra de la conversación, siendo inconsciente de la sonrisa triste que surcaba sus labios. Ella no cambiaba, a pesar de todo, su tenacidad estaba indemne. Lo había casi obligado a prometer algo que no sabía si podía llegar a cumplir… otra vez. Si, ciertamente esa perseverancia y seguridad solo podía pertenecer a ella. Quizás el mismo fue el tonto, no tenía por qué haberse despedido, solo y simplemente tenía que haber dejado las cosas olvidadas en el pasado, pero algo lo había obligado a marcar aquel número que se sabía al dedillo. Él solo se lo había buscado, puesto que sabía que sucedería, pero quizás era eso lo que le aterraba, que en el fondo de sí mismo deseaba que pasara.

Frunció el entrecejo, su inconciencia causaba ya demasiado daño, no solo a él sino también a los demás. Quizás el ser un sabueso callejero le había nublado la mente y la empatía. Sacudió la cabeza, no valía la pena pensar en ello. Para bien o para mal, lo hecho, hecho estaba. El amargo de su paladar tardaría tiempo en irse, quizás incluso tenía que aprender vivir con él, pero el sentirse un mísero idiota, como el que era, no funcionaría para nada, porque a pesar de todo quería vivir. Como aquel animal salvaje al cual lo único que le importa es su propia supervivencia, donde la redención no cabía en su vocabulario. Que el futuro fuera negro, blanco o gris carecía de importancia, puesto que su única perspectiva era dar su último respiro de vida hasta el límite de su subsistencia.

Suspiró de nuevo… ¿Cuántas veces iba a hacerlo en tan poco espacio de tiempo?. La imagen de aquella mujer se paseaba por sus párpados cerrados. Tan menuda y de engañosa apariencia frágil, lo había calado demasiado. La confianza ciega lo desconcertaba, pero a la vez lo confortaba en demasía, y en aquel periodo a su lado estuvo más que arropado por su presencia.

\- Akane Tsunemori… - dejo escapar nuevamente en un susurro casi inaudible, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Era un cobarde, un verdadero cobarde que a lo que más tenía miedo era a la esperanza de sí mismo, y que aún después de todo, se sentía confortado al saber que aún alguien lo estaba esperando de vuelta.

Se incorporó del lugar, haciendo crujir los huesos a su espalda, dando unos cortos pasos hasta dejarse caer en un maltrecho sofá que ocupaba parte de la instancia. Se cobijó de la mejor manera que pudo y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos solo podía pensar en que "mañana será otro día".


End file.
